The present invention relates to a collection instrument, and more particularly, to a collection instrument employed in endoscopic surgeries using pneumoperitoneum gas, such as laparoscopic surgeries, to easily collect through simple manipulations bodily substances, such as a calculuses that fall in an operation region or bodily substances such as a calculuses exposed from an end region or an incised region of a gallbladder duct or common bile duct.
Presently, many facilities perform laparoscopic cholecystectomy on benign gallbladder patients. During laparoscopic cholecystectomy, a region near the navel is punctured by a pneumoperitoneum needle or slightly incises to insert a trocar, and the pneumoperitoneum needle or the trocar insufflates carbonic acid gas into the abdominal cavity to perform pneumoperitoneum. Then, the abdominal wall is punctured by a plurality of trocars, and endoscopes or various treatment instruments are inserted in to the abdominal cavity to perform laparoscopic cholecystectomy.
Enucleation is performed after confirming the gallbladder, by ablating the gallbladder duct, ligating the ablated gallbladder with a clip, and finally dissecting the gallbladdeer in the ligated region. The dissected gallbladder is collected through the abdominal wall. However, there may be cases in which the gallbladder is ruptured or the clip becomes disengaged. Since the gallbladder often contains a calculus, the calculus may fall into the abdominal cavity and be fragmented if the gall bladder is ruptured or if the clipping of the dissected region is insufficient. Further, as mentioned above, the clip may fall into the abdominal cavity when clipping the gallbladder duct prior to dissection.
If a calculus or clip falls into the abdominal cavity, each dropped piece must be extracted using forceps. However, this takes time and is a great burden on the patient. Further, since the surgery requires general anesthesia, the burden on the patient increases as the anesthetic time increases.
In addition to cholecystectomy, the same problem occurs when performing enucleation of the womb or the ovary or when performing partial excision of the lung.
The inventors of the present application have taken notice that the pneumoperitoneum pressure is higher than the atmospheric pressure by 6 to 12 mmHg and have conceived an instrument for easily collecting calculuses and clips, which fall into the abdominal cavity, and bodily substances, such as a calculus, that is exposed from an end region or a incised region of a gallbladder duct or common bile duct. The inventors have then studied endoscopic surgeries using pneumoperitoneum gas from many aspects to make the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a medical instrument that easily and quickly collects calculuses and clips, which fall into an abdominal cavity undergoing pneumoperitoneum, and foreign objects, such as a calculus or a clip, that are exposed from an end region or a incised region of a gallbladder duct or common bile duct.
A collection of instrument according to the present invention includes a tube that is hollow in the longitudinal direction and a collection bag arranged at one end of the tube. The collection bag is characterized by a barrier member having a fluid passage characteristic.